The present invention relates to lighting fixture hanger systems and particularly hanger systems for small profile ceiling suspended lighting fixtures.
Lighting for interior architectural spaces is often provided by lighting fixtures suspended from overhead ceiling structures. Examples of ceiling suspended architectural lighting fixtures include linear fluorescent fixtures comprised of linear fixture housings having a uniform cross-sectional shape. Such fixtures are typically suspended by steel aircraft cable or rigid hollow stems, and would have relatively bulky power cords that would have to be run up through the ceiling for connection to an electrical junction box. Where fixtures are suspended by aircraft cable, the power cord for each fixture would normally be run up and sometimes wrap around the suspension cables; in the case of stem suspensions, the power cord would be run up through the hollow stem. While stems have the advantage that they hide the power cord, they are themselves relatively large in diameter and do not contribute to an aesthetically pleasing hanger system, and particularly hanger systems having small profiles.
A need exists for a hanger system that can be used to suspend relatively small profile lighting fixtures, such as linear fluorescent lighting fixtures that have been devised for compact T-5 lamps. A need also exists for a hanger system having components of a smaller profile than exists in large diameter stems, while allowing for the wiring of the fixture through the hanger system. A need further exists for a hanger system that allows wires to be pulled through the hanger system components relatively easily without becoming tangled. Yet another need exists for a small profile, lightweight hanger system that is relative easy to install, and that is physically and aesthetically compatible with small profile lighting fixtures.